rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Sin'dorei a démoni
Sin'dorei a démoni Vraťme se ještě k tolik populárním černokněžníkům a démonologům či tzv. "krvavým mágům" v roleplay. Na počátku tohoto článku je ovšem třeba rovnou oznámit, že vysávání energie z démonů, používání démonické krve a všeobecně krve jako obětiny pro pohon kouzel NIKDY NEBYLY NORMOU většinové společnosti Quel'Thalas, jakkoli se to tak někteří snaží hrát. thumb|left|400px O Princově temném paktu s Illidanem se v Azerothu dlouhé roky nevědělo - autorství způsobu získávání magie z krystalů, bytostí, věcí a okolí jejím "vysáváním" bylo Rommathem obratně připsáno samotnému Kael'thasovi a veškeré informace o Illidanovi, nágách a démonech byly vynechány. Stejně tak velká většina populace nesouhlasila s využíváním M'uru jako nedobrovolného zdroje Světla a pohrdala Řádem Krvavých rytířů v jeho počátcích. Dovedete si představit, jak by asi tito tradiční elfové, krmení propagandou ze strany triumvirátu, reagovali na drastické metody, ke kterým se Princ a jeho lidé uchýlili v Outlandu? Pro srovnání účinků démonické krve a čistě felové energie již v jiných článcích bylo řečeno, že první druh sycení magické závislosti dokázal elfy nasytit na celé dny, ale byl běžný jen u těch, kteří Prince následovali až do Outlandu. Jeho silné dávky měly velké vedlejší účinky způsobující násilnější chování, hedonismus, sobectví a rostoucí touhu po další a silnější dávce. Více o projevech magické závislosti najdete třeba [http://cs.rp-legenda.wikia.com/wiki/Sin%27dorei_a_magie zde]. Běžný obyvatel Quel'Thalas by cokoli takového nepřipustil (tím méně před očima svých dětí) ani v dobách totalitního státu. Felová energie samotná byla do Silvermoon dovážena ve formě krystalů, prachu a lektvarů, nikoli v podobě démonů samotných! Fel a krvavá magie Proč elfové s používáním moci démonů začali je jasné z lore. Oslabeni svými abstinenčními příznaky prchli do Outlandu před rasistickým maršálkem Garithosem, který jim nedal jinou možnost, než se spojit s nágami sloužícími Illidanu Stormrage. Jejich filozofií v tu dobu byla touha za jakoukoli cenu přežít - a onu "jakoukoli cenu" pokud možno '''zaplatit až "zítra", ne dnes'.'' thumb|left|700px Z uvážlivých a konzervativních ochránců Quel'Thalas se stali vlivem okolností elfové, kteří neváhali pro svůj úspěch použít ani drastičtějších metod. Ve srovnání s Garithosem se jim logicky Illidan Stormrage zdál jako rozumnější vůdce hodný následování. Schopnější a čestnější, než kdokoli další, koho tou dobou měla Aliance k dispozici (alespoň ta, kterou potkali elfové v Silverpine). Fakt, že je Illidan naučil sytit magický hlad, jen přispěl k jejich dalšímu obdivu. A že si Illidan sám bral většinu své moci z démonů, kterým se čím dál víc podobal? Kdo by se toho bál na místě, jako je Outland, kde jsou démoni častější, než tráva v Azerothu? Navíc je Illidan naučil, jak ovládat a spoutat démonickou energii podle jejich vlastní vůle... ne jako ty patetičtí orkové, kteří démonům podlehli. I přesto, samotný fakt, že se elfové nakonec přiklonili k využívání démonické energie pro své cíle, je vyslal na temnou cestu, která mohla skončit jen šílenstvím a destrukcí, jak se stalo Kaelovi. '''Začali pohlížet na každou energii - bez ohledu na její původ - jako na zdroj, který mohou bez skrupulí a bez milosrdenství ovládnout a vysát jej.' Časem jejich touha po nasycení magické závislosti sílila a měnila se ve zvrácenou touhu po větší a větší moci.'' Ve chvíli, kdy Kael'thas spatřil magickou vesmírnou pevnost naaru, zvanou Tempest Keep, viděl jen další zdroj energie k dobytí a ovládnutí. Pevnost dobyl, aby ji využil k vyčerpání magických energií z celého okolního světa pro sebe a svůj lid, ale jako bonus dokázal zotročit i naaru, které zůstalo na palubě, aby pevnost chránilo. Kael'thas už v té chvíli naaru neviděl jako cítící bytost s vlastní vůlí, ale jen jako další zdroj k nasycení magické závislosti jeho lidu. Elfové následující Prince v Outlandu začali být postupem času zatvrzelí a přivykli si na věci, které museli dělat, aby získali víc magie. thumb|left|400px Krvavá magie je v lore popisována jako obětní magie, zaměřená převážně na studium démonického ohně - už jednotky Krvavých mágů z W3: the Frozen Throne se odvrátily od ledových kouzel Aliance, nahradili je mnohem přímočařejší destrukcí: ohněm, ovládáním démonů (banish), vysáváním many a ultimátně i povoláním fénixe do svých služeb. První a nejmocnější krvavý mág byl samozřejmě Kael'thas Sunstrider, jehož historii dobře známe. Existovala domněnka, že všichni Krvaví mágové vlastní zelené sféry, do kterých uvězňují duše poražených démonů a používají je k pohánění kouzel - lore z Blood of the Highborne však naznačuje původ Kael'thasových "verdant spheres" - jsou to tři Měsíční krystaly, které původně udržovaly ochranné pole kolem Silvermoon, zvané ban'dinoriel. Vzhledem k jejich vzácnosti a tomu, že na jejich proměnu v zelené sféry byla zapotřebí uvolněná energie vzniklá přetížením samotné Sluneční Studny, je jasné, že Kael'thasovy sféry byly mnohem mocnější, než jakékoli kopie, které si udělal řadový Krvavý mág. thumb|400px Filozofií Krvavých mágů bylo zvyšování jejich zbývající magické moci za každou cenu včetně upsání se Plamenné legii, v bláhové víře, že to oni ovládnou démony - a ne naopak. Z lore MoP víme, že Krvaví mágové existují dále v řadách Magistrů podléhajících přímo Rommathovi, ale nejsou přítomni v Quel'Thalas - Lor'Themar uděluje rozkaz k jejich svolání pro bitvu proti Alianci na Isle of Thunder. Spolu s informacemi z questů to tedy naznačuje přetrvávající fakt, že démonická magie nikdy nebyla přijímána a tolerována širokou veřejností Quel'Thalas a Krvaví mágové jsou spíše průzkumníky v terénu, než uznávanými autoritami v odborné i laické veřejnosti. Jejich status po obnovení Studny tedy spíše klesl. Pokud tedy hrajete elfa, který v minulosti sloužil Princi, máte nárok na temnější minulost, než elfové, kteří nikdy neopustili Azeroth. Myslete ale na to, že většina krvavých mágů není vítána ve městech a akademiích, najdete je vždy v terénu (viz Bloodmage Lynnore a Drazial v Blasted lands, jednotky asistující orkům v Hellfire Peninsula - v Thrallmar, krvaví mágové Laurith a Alkor, snažící se vyhladit magnataury v Borean Tundra) a i oni sami zmiňují, že jejich druh magie je mnohými opovrhován, či jsou z něj běžní smrtelníci zděšeni. 'Obcování se sukubami' Toto téma bylo diskutováno na několika RP fórech a blozích - pokud se tedy již budeme bavit o warlocích z řad sin'dorei: mají muži Krvavých elfů intimnější styk se sukubami, než je u černokněžníků jiných ras běžné? Řada fanartů a fanfikcí by tomu naznačovala - v oficiálním lore k tomu nenajdete téměř nic krom faktu, že démoni skrytě pracující ve sklepeních a podzemích Silvermoon (ať už jako dozorci nad leper-gnómy v barvírně látek, nebo povolaní sluhové u trenérů warlocků) jsou téměř výlučně sukuby. Jedna z nich dokonce doprovází svého pána Keyanomira po povrchu - i když v nechvalně proslulé uličce města, kam slunce nikdy nesvítí a stráže zavítají jen velmi zřídkakdy. thumb|left|700px Na celou otázku snadno získáte odpověď, pokud se zamyslíte nad tím, jaký je koncept samotné sukuby, ať už mimo WoW jako manifestace ďábla určené k svádění mužů, nebo její samotný (pro některé celkem pohledný či přitažlivý) herní model v téměř nulovém oblečení a s bičíkem v ruce, kterým v pravidelných intervalech pošvihávají za vydávání postelových zvuků (každému podle jeho gusta, že). Z toho všeho lze usoudit, že sukuba je koncept postavy určené k erotice či sexu a je dost pravděpodobné, že se tělesným hrátkám s ní v soukromí oddává mnohý černokněžník (nejen elf). thumb|left|429px Druhou odpovědí by mohlo být samotné propojení drog a sexu v reálu - již od starověku se dá říci, že mají dlouhou a temnou společnou historii (všemožné afrodisiakální či omamné látky a sexuální rituály atd.). Pro efla je magie jako droga. Sukuba je magická bytost. Odpověď i tady směřuje tedy k tomu, že spíše ano - a Krvavý elf by měl o důvod víc se sukubou obcovat, než černokněžník, který nikdy netrpěl abstinenčními příznaky způsobenými závislostí na magii. Jinou otázkou je, zda byste toto měli pokládat za normu: nemyslím si. Pravdou je, že z perspektivy hráče, který v reálu není závislákem na magii, je pohled na sukubu prostě pohledem na polonahou ženu s kopýtky, rohy a křídly, která se stylizuje do BDSM. Z pohledu elfa, který jistou dobu trpěl nedostatkem many, by taková bytost tedy kromě sexuálního uspokojení mohla znamenat i způsob nasycení vlastního hladu po magii. Pak je tedy pravděpodobné, že by sáhl právě po tomto druhu démona hned ze dvou důvodů - a proto je v podsvětí potkáte častěji. Narozdíl od jiných povolatelných démonů není navíc sukuba primárně určena k destrukční magii, ale subtilnější formě mentální magie, což také více odpovídá elfí mentalitě. Otázka na všechny černokněžníky (nejen krvavé elfy) v roleplay tedy zní: proč vlastně ze všech svých démonů vyvoláváte právě sukubu? Protože je tak dobrá v boji? Nebo protože s ní chcete mí styk? Nebo prostě proto, abyste světu a ostatním ukázali, že dokážete ovládat něco, co je v důsledku vlastně magickou ženou ve vaší moci? Zkuste být upřímní sami k sobě, než ji začleníte do svého RP. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda Kategorie:Návody na RP